


Not Blind For Long

by BandGeek918



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/F, F/M, Funny, Humanstuck, I'm so sorry, Murder-Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Violent Thoughts, etc - Freeform, im so lame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGeek918/pseuds/BandGeek918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After eight years of being blind, Terezi Pyrope finally gets to have the chance of getting her eyes back. Though a new girl comes and shakes things up for her. Will she fall in love or will she get the butt end of her dark past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this, I feel like trash. Any ways I hope you like it, its also on FFN. Enjoy! Comment or whatever if you feel it.

==> Terezi: Open Locker  
I stood at my locker and felt around for the small handle before dialing in the combination. The locker opened with a small creak and revealed its insides for the public to see. I felt around for my math textbook, I knew which one it was due to the short stature of the book and the smell of despair lingering on the pages, I laughed a bit at this. "Terezi." an angry voice called for me. I turned around happily, knowing what he was here for. He held up a stuffed dragon with a rope around it's neck. "Why the FUCK did you put this in my locker?" I let loose a crazy smile. "Justice! Lemonsnout deserved that hanging! He was part of a political injustice!" Karkat growled and sighed. "But why in MY locker? Why didn't you put it in Nepeta's or Eridan's?" I snorted "What can I do Karkat? I'm fucking blind, it was the first one I felt." More or less the truth, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.  
He huffed at me and leaned against the locker next to mine. "Did you see the new girl yet?" I raised an eyebrow in his general direction. "I didn't even know know there was a new girl." He nodded still grimacing. "Yup, just another fuckass to bother me." I laughed at the boy. "I haven't seen her yet, but Kanaya said that she was pretty cool. She also said she was pretty." I snorted again. "Like I would know." He growled "You know what I meant." His expression softened into a softer one. "Are you nervous?" I sighed, losing my smile. "A little to be honest, but what's the worst that can happen? They mess up and I go blind?" I tried to joke around the tense situation.  
Karkat smiled slightly before lowering his head. "I just can't handle the thought of them doing something wrong and something happens that's worse than it is now. I mean you're my best friend, Terezi." I placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled him in for a short hug. When we pulled apart I smiled at him. "Karkat, I'll be fine. I have faith in the doctors, I've known them my entire blind life and that's about eight years." I let go of shoulder. "I'm going in for surgery in two months, I should be fine. I'll be seeing within that week or so. I'll finally get to see what all my friends look like. It'll be cool!"  
I whacked him in the arm with my cane gently. "Don't let it get to you, KK. It will all be fine." His mouth twitched up into a small smile before rubbing his arm where a nonexistent pain had erupted from my cane. "Yeah, It's going to be fine." He repeated to himself still unsure to believe it. I smiled wickedly and held out my arm. "Now, Peasant!" I announced to him "Take me to my class!" He grumbled and sighed as he took my arm and started walking in the left direction. "What am I supposed to do with the scalemate?" He asked, the toy still dangling from the rope by its neck. I took the toy from him and shoved it into my backpack. "I'll take care of that later." I promised, another sinister smile working its way onto my face.


	2. Find A New Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, guys! I always appreciate them. Trigger warnings in this chapter, yo.

===Enter Classroom  
The classroom was dingy and boring. How I stuck going here? 

You fucking tell me.

The only thing about this god forsaken school that had actually caught my eye so far was the bathroom. Yes, the bathroom. The bathrooms were actually decently clean. By that I meant, unlike the last school I had gone to, there were no used pads or tampons stuck to the mirrors and the toilets weren't permanently stained with piss and shit. Gross? At least you didn't have to use them. The bathrooms, so far, were my favorite part of the entire school. Other than that, the school had all been very bland and boring. Apparently, the school board couldn't spend a little bit more money to set a little diversity into the school decor. 

The lockers were grey, the walls were a slight beige color, and the floors were a dark wood color. Literally the most boring design I'd ever seen. Even the posters on the walls were black and white, and they weren't even funny! The desks were boring, the chairs were boring. Everything was shit. My scowl was set in place as I walked farther into the room. The other students were already in their seats, but other than a quick glance at the front row, I didn't bother to look at them. I ducked my head to try to remain unseen, but unfortunately, the teacher had other plans. The woman had turned her head and saw my race to my seat. She opened her big mouth and spoke. "Oh! You must be Vriska!" I flinched and mumbled under my breath slightly. I nodded before straightening out my back. I didn't have to turn around to tell she was smiling at me. "Oh good! Come to the front of the classroom and introduce yourself. Tell us about yourself!" Bitch.

"So much for staying under the radar." I mumbled to myself frowning. I heard a quiet cackle sound from beside me. I looked towards the laughter and let my eyes widen. What? The sound came from a girl. A really pretty girl. I looked at her face, a really pretty, blind girl. Her hair was red, but not as in orange, like auburn. It was shorter, barely grazing her shoulders. She wore red tinted glasses that covered her eyes. Who the hell wears red tinted glasses? 

I didn't get much time to see what she was wearing due to the big blabbermouth yapping at me from the front of the class. I growled at the continuous comment for introduction and turned around trudging to the front of the classroom. I shifted my weight onto my right foot and folded my arms across my chest, scowling at the class through my only good eye. The cold metal of my left arm sent a shiver down my spine. Why the hell haven't I figured out a way to keep this thing warm? The class gasped loudly.  
My face morphed into one of shock and anger. "Really people? Is it that bad?" The teacher frowned at me. "It's not that it's bad," She started. "It's just not what we were... expecting." I blinked slowly. "Not bad my ass, I already know what it looks like." I heard that cackle come from the back of the class again. I looked over and raised an eyebrow. "What ith it? Are you mithing an eyebrow or thomething?" I snarled at the boy next to the blind girl, who I realized now was wearing a black T-shirt with a dragon on it and blue jean and red shoes. I didn't care who he was, no one talks to me like that. "Try an arm and an eye, asshole." I smirked thinking this had shut him up. 

The girl stopped laughing as soon as the words left my mouth. I saw her turn to the boy and ask something. He nodded and started mumbling to her. As soon as I had opened my mouth again to get this stupid introduction out of the way. I heard her start laughing again, harder this time along with the boy. I glared at her menacingly. The other students' eyes widened as I felt my face turn red from anger. I ran a hand though my hair, which was black with blue highlights. 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Through my anger I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. I mentally slapped myself. What the hell? The enemy is laughing at my disabilities and I'm noticing how pretty she is? Why isn't the teacher doing anything? What a bitch! She quickly sobered up and set her unseeing eyes on me with a smirk permanently placed on her face. "Nothing at all! I'm all good. You, however, seem to have a problem. So enlighten me, what is wrong with you?" I glared at the girl. "You know what? I don't need this shit. See ya' later, assholes." I turned and walked towards the door. The teacher looked too shocked to do anything about what happened. I opened the door and stepped outside, vigorously wiping away the tears from my good eye. I walked into the bathroom and threw my stuff down at the counter. 

I looked at myself in the mirror and stopped my movement. I wiped my hands on my black wife beater and fixed the grey button up that I had on unbuttoned over it before looking at my pants. My pants were black with rips in them and a couple safety pins, I was also wearing red shoes. I removed my glasses from my face and wiped at my eyes. The blind eye was pale with a slight film over it, I could still make out a blue circle where my iris was. I slumped against the counter and ran my hands through my hair. How did she get to me like that? No one has ever made me cry. What the fuck? What was this girl's deal with me? Was she in cahoots with someone from my old school or was she just a bitch? 

I slipped my glasses back onto my face and reached into my bag blindly searching for a certain item. My hand finally found what it was looking for when I felt the cold metal hit my fingertips. I pulled it out of the bag and stared at the small blade in the palm of my hand. I rolled up the sleeve of my good arm and looked at the scars that littered my skin. I laughed to myself. "Hello, old friend, welcome back." I muttered as I pressed the cold metal to my arm, I dragged it across my flesh and welcomed the pain that made me clench my teeth and throw my head back. Cutting doesn't feel good, I'll be the first to admit to that, but over everything else, it feels right. I pressed the stained blade to my skin again, repeating the process. I did this five times, each time I went a little deeper and the cuts got a little longer. I looked down onto the counter. What the fuck was I thinking? A puddle of blood spread quickly, some splattering onto the floor. Why didn't I do this over the sink? I'm so stupid. Ugh. 

I decided to deal with my arm later, I grabbed a couple of towels and walked back to the counter, moving my bag out of the way before blood got on it.I rinsed off the blade, watching the blood mix with the water and go down the drain. I grabbed the towels and dried the blade of all water. I heard the bathroom door swing open. I looked over in panic, maneuvering so they couldn't see what I did and dropping the blade, It fell to the ground with a clank. I came face to face with the blind girl from class who had a grin on her face. She walking inside of the bathroom, letting the door slam behind her. "Vriska, I know you're in he-" She sniffed the air and her eyes widened beneath her glasses. "Vriska, what did you do?" 

"Nothing, why the fuck does it matter to you?" I snarled. She frowned and looked at me in concern. Why? What's gotten into her? "Vriska, I smell blood, what the fuck did you do?" She stepped closer to me, looking scared. I tried stepping back, but my back hit the counter. "I told you, I didn't do shit! Ahhh!" I yelled as she grabbed my arm raised it up. I could see tears rolling down her cheeks. Why was she crying? The girl removed her hand from my arm and sniffed again. "Why would you do this?" She asked with a shaky voice. I reached up cradling my good arm. "Why do you care?" I asked curiously skeptical.   
"I was never laughing at you."

I glared down at her, seeing as she was slightly shorter. "Bullshit."

She shook her head fervently. "No! I swear I wasn't. That boy next to me, Sollux, he was talking to me." 

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I got that much." 

She frowned. "I might be a bitch to some people, but I wasn't laughing at your disabilities. That's unjust. I would just be a hypocrite." She reached out and put her hand on my shoulder. I automatically tensed, no matter how good it felt this was still the enemy. "What the fuck were you laughing at?" I asked leaning against the counter. "He was telling me a story about the date he had with my friend last night. He took her to a movie and he was telling me one of the funnier parts." I frowned at myself, letting the words sink in. "Great." I dropped my arm. "Now I look like a pathetic asshole." I turned around dropping her hand off my shoulder. She walked over to the paper towel holder and grabbed a few before walking back over and started to wiping blindly at the counter. "If anyone's the asshole, it's me." 

I rinsed the blood off my arm and smirked while wrapping it up with gauze I kept with me. "Look, blind girl," I started to say. "It's Terezi" She folded over the towels and kept wiping. "Well, Terezi, Don't misunderstand this. I'm not some weak bitch. I've never been and never will be. This isn't a problem, it's a solution I go to every once in a century. I'm still a badass." She looked at me before grinning manically. She started to cackle. "Well, Ms. Badass, I never took you as a weak bitch. I'm not either, so I guess we're just two girls with a bad attitude and a solution." She held up her arms a to reveal old faded scars on her arm. "You just need to find a different solution." 

I smirked at her. "What do you suggest, Redglare?" I mentally patted myself on the back for thinking up the nickname. She raised an eyebrow before giggling. "I suggest you come back to class and then hanging with me and my friends after school." Friends? There were more of them? I nodded slightly. "You're pretty cool, I guess. As long as your friends aren't whiny bitches. But, warning, If you're dick of a friend decides to act like an asshole, I won't hesitate to rip his dick off." She cringed slightly. "You would touch that thing?" I thought about this for a minute before deciding I'd probably throw up if I had to see his parts. "Yeah, I don't think so. I'd probably erupt with vomit at the sight of a phallus anywhere in my vicinity." 

She threw away the towels after the blood was wiped up. 

She cocked her head to the side. "You're gay?" She smirked as I tensed up. 

Shit. Oops. 

I frowned. "Yeah, got a problem?" She shook her head and grinned again. "Once again, I'd be a hypocrite." I let out a breath of relief. "Good, becau-" My eyes widened. 

"Wait what?"


	3. Steaming Pile Of Horse Shit From Terezi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any bullshit I have spewed in this chapter.

==> Vriska: Follow Terezi  
Without another word the girl grinned and walked out of the bathroom gesturing for me to follow her. I pulled down the sleeve of my shirt and followed her out wondering to myself how the fuck she could even maneuver herself out of the room without seeing. Seeing as she couldn't actually see me I did a little happy dance behind her as I caught up.  
She's gay. Score!!!!!!!!

Somehow, being the magical being she was (or at least that's what I had narrowed it down to), she turned around and cackled at me. "Wow, I didn't realize it makes you that happy." I stopped mid dance move to look at her before I straightened myself out. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about. I was just following you when you turned around and accused me of being happy about your place on the homospectrum." Her stupid cocky grin widened. "I never specified what was making you happy." My jaw dropped. 

"Fuck you."

"You would like that wouldn't you, Serket?" 

"UGH! Fuck you and your cocky attitude!" 

She laughed at my expense. What a bitch. I reminded myself that she was the enemy. 

"Just admit it, Serket! You're excited because I'm gay." 

I blushed a little. "I will not admit anything to the enemy, Redglare!" She raised an eyebrow. "Enemy? Is this some role playing kink?" I crossed my arms and snarled. "I don't have a role playing kink!" 

"Woah, calm down, Vris. Just playing here. Just reminding you, I'm not the enemy, I'm the law." I growled at her and walked ahead of the blind girl. "You're a dick." She smirked. "I thought we already discussed that I don't like dicks." 

"Can I never win?"

"On the day I die." 

"That can be arranged." I pointed out smirking at her.

"Well, seeing as I have done nothing wrong, and I'm the judge, jury, and prosecuter, there is no way to arrange a public execution." She grinned manically. I sneered and walked past her, too proud to admit defeat. Who does this bitch think she is?

Fuck her, I don't need this cocky ass attitude. She ran to catch up. She stopped me by putting her hand on my shoulder. Despite the sparks, I tried my best to look pissed. Wait what's the point of looking mad if she can't see me? I shrugged her hand off and smirked. "Touching someone without consent is considered a crime you know." She grinned again. That stupid sharp tooth grin. "Yeah, but it wasn't like you were opposed to it."

I raised an eyebrow. "How would you know? Last time I checked you were as blind as my great grandmother. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Your great grandmothers' blind?"

I huffed a laugh silently. "No, but she is dead, so she can't see either way."

She cackled manically. "That is true. I'm blind but I can still 'see'. I can smell you."

I rose my other eyebrow. "That's weird."

She snorted and grinned amused at me. "Since I'm blind, I learned to smell colors. Like you see that the chair is red." She pointed to a red chair. I shook my head in disbelief. 

What the actual fuck?

"I can smell that it is red. It smells like cherries and butt sweat." 

I cringed. "That's actually really gross. I didn't need to know that. Anyways, whatever you do, thats your thing. I dont actually give a shit."

I smirked and shrugged her hand off of my shoulder. 

"Now if you excuse me, I just took the time from my very busy schedule doing very important things to put up with a steaming pile of horse shit coming directly from you. I have a class you barge in on."

"Wow, glad I could be fit into your schedule, Serket." She grinned at me, looking down so the light reflected off of her glasses and into my eye. 

"Yes it's very jam packed with sitting around with my thumbs up my ass feeling sorry for myself at this stupid school. As you can 'see', I don't have very much time for others. You're a very lucky bitch, all of the irons are in the fire." I smirked at my witty word play. Terezi cringed a bit. 

"As lucky as I feel, sitting around with your thumbs up your ass sounds uncomfortable."

"Go figure."

I winked and turned around walking my way to the door whist mentally slapping myself. Why did I wink at a blind girl? What does that even help me any?

Oh right, it doesn't.

I slowly placed my hand on the doorknob, feeling the cool metal against my skin as I turned the object, allowing me to see into the room. They all focused their eyes on me, looking and waiting with baited breath. I stood with a curious look on my face wondering why everyone was breathing so heavily. I took a step into the room and sat down in an empty seat. 

Okay, so everyone's eye shifted away once I sat down. Terezi came in a minute later and sat down in her original spot, which was a few seats away from me. She nodded at me and smirked. Whispers broke out among the class. 

"I heard she was kicked out of three schools already this year."

"I heard she lost her arm and eye in juvy." 

Who the hell started these rumors anyway?

"I heard she killed someone." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

I snickered from the back, so what if they weren't all true? It's funny! I wasn't gonna tell anyone what was actually going on, it's too much fun watching them roll around in fear of something they know nothing about. I sat back and watched the fun as I drew a pirate on my paper. The door opened all of the sudden and a certain police officer walked in the door. She was a thin, middle aged woman with black hair and blue eyes. 

"Sorry, to interrupt your class, m'am, but I'm looking for Vriska Serket."

My eyes widened as the teacher pointed my way. 

Bitch.


End file.
